


Tales Of Prime

by TheFussyRogue



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Transformers: Prime, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFussyRogue/pseuds/TheFussyRogue
Summary: OverviewFamily. This is where our tale begins. Two cousins who have not been close since they were young children.When Jackson Darby’s cousin from his mother's side comes to Jasper for a well overdue visit. Jack must try harder than ever to keep the new part of his life secret and the hidden war he has been dragged into from him, but little does he know his cousin has his own secrets lurking in the shadows and in the dark of night.For Jim Lake Jr. when it comes to family it has just been him and his mother Barbara since his father and uncle both vanished without a word. Now after 10 years Barbara decides to take a much needed break from work and go visit some of their only family left who live in Jasper Nevada, but with Jim being the Trollhunter it makes things a lot more difficult. For the 16 year old Champion of Troll kind he must protect his family and friends but who is going to protect him from giant sentient robots?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1- Vacation?

Chapter 1- Vacation?

Arcadia Oaks, California

Just walking in the door from school Jim sits his bookbag by the front door and heads toward the kitchen. As he walks down the hallway he hears his mother on the phone and laughing? “Very good, see you then. Bye.” Barbara says, then hangs up the phone. 

She looks up from seeing her son “Oh Jim I did not even hear you come in I am sorry kiddo” she says with a smile. “It is ok mom but was not expecting to hear you giggling and laughing. Who was that on the phone?” Jim asks as he grabs an apple from a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter then he goes to the cabinet to grab a glass for water and fills it in the sink. “Well Jim you're not going to believe it if I told you.” Barbara says not hiding her smile from her lips as she opens her laptop on top of the counter and starts suching the web. 

He laughs “Who was it that I am not going to believe?” then takes a bite from his apple and chews it down followed by a drink from his water. “Well kiddo that was your at June from Nevada and we're just talking about how much you and jack have grown up since being little kids” she says, her smile growing bigger with her words.

“Auntie June? Really? That is very sudden, did she call or did you?” he asks leaning over the counter “She called here and since I am off for the next 3 weeks due to my back vacation time I was thinking we go visit it,has been to long since we have seen them and it would be nice” she says standing up and walking around the counter and places her hands on her son’s shoulders “I now it might be much and sudden but it has just been us for so long and your aunt tells me the same for her and Jack” she smiles to him. Jim takes a moment to figure this all out as he takes his cup and looks at his mom “Ok so when would we be leaving?” he asks then takes a drink of his water “Tomorrow morning!” She says with a smile. 

This causes Jim to choke on his water and go into a coughing fit “ to… tomorrow?” he says trying to catch his breath. Barbara nods and pats his back “So pack” With that she walks away going toward her computer once more.

Jim runs up the stairs frantically and calls Toby and Claire asking them to meet him in Heartstone Trollmarket in an hour. With that taken care of before he heads out to Trollmarket. An hour later Jim enters Trollmarket running toward the Heroes Forge, once there he sees Claire, Toby, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! are all waiting for him. “Ahh Master Jim from what fair Claire and Tobias told us this seemed urgent which is why we are here” Blinky says, clasping his hands together. 

Jim sighs and looks at all them “Listen guys I get that I am the Trollhunter and all but I just had a family thing come up…” he gets cut off by Toby “Man family thing I thought it was just you and your man dude?” Claire nods in agreement “Did something happen to your mom Jim?” Jim shakes his head “No no no nothing like that it is a bit complicated but here goes not” he takes a deep breath and continues to explain “ My mom received a phone call from my Aunt June who lives in Nevada with my cousin Jackson. Well they got to talking and now for 3 weeks I am supposed to be going to visit them.” 

The four in front of him blink in unison and look at him. “Family is important, but you Trollhunter” AAARRRGGHH!!! says in his usual short but sweet vocabulary. “AAARRRGGHH!!! Is right Master Jim but if I am correct I believe there are a few gyres stations in Nevada” Blinky says while rubbing the bottom of his chin as he thinks. 

“Then it is settled I will have to you the gyre I can go see my family and still do troll hunting stuff it is perfect just one thing I leave in the morning and I was kind of hoping if you two could see if guys could come with” Jim says pointing at Toby and Claire.

Toby smiles from ear to ear “Nevada as in Like where Las Vegas is? Dude Awesome sauce! Sign me up I ask Nana” he says with joy, Claire looks at the two of them and thinks “I could ask my parents if I also told them we would be seeing some of the natural words out there. Plus I heard Papa Skull is playing in Vegas this weekend could be fun.” Jim nods to them all “for now let's get a few hours of training done and we will see what happens.” 

With that they start their training. After a few hours of training and an hour of patrol around Arcadia. The team splits up for the night, Jim receives texts from both Claire and Toby saying they got the ok and will be at his house by 8am. 

He texts them back Ok and that his mother and aunt are both cool with him bringing his friends along. After a few last minute packing Jim passes out for the night. The sound of the alarm going off at 7 wakes Jim up and gets ready for the day.

He carries his suitcase downstairs and loads it in the car. He also helps his mom load her belongings and Toby and Claire’s once they get to his house. With the car all packed and loaded the 4 of them get into the car Toby put a paper in the back window saying “Nevada or BUST!” and with that they start off down the road toward a little town called Jasper, Nevada. 


	2. Chapter 2 My Cousin?

Chapter 2 My Cousin?

Jasper, Nevada

Jack was having a typical day. Well a typical day for him anyway, he just got off his shift at OK Burger. With a Sigh he pushed open the door and he got out into the parking lot. Climbed aboard his Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, he put his helmet on and sighed once more as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Once he get a bit out of town a female voice is heard “and way are we so grouchy this afternoon it is almost like Ratchet is rubbing off on you partner” Jack sighs and groan for a moment “Mom texted me while I was on my break this afternoon told me she has something to tell us not sure if she meant it as all of use or if it is just me, Raf and Miko” “And that is why you're being crabby? by Primus Ratchet really is rubbing off on you Jack” the female voice says jokingly but a bit concerned for the teen who is her passenger. 

Jack shakes his head “No Arcee that is not it at all just the way she typed it so fast and sent message after message quickly, must be something really important if that is the case.” Thinking to herself as she drives into the desert Arcee decides it is best to finish this conversation once there inside the base “Listen partner stop being so bummed out we're doing our patrol then heading back to base we can talk more than about this got it?” she says waiting for a response from her rider. 

“Yeah I got it Acree just I hope it is nothing too embarrassing” he replies. And with that they start their patrol. Once they had finished, Arcee radioed to the base letting them know all was quiet and she told them she was headed back for Autobot Outpost Omega One. 

All was quiet as they pulled in to the old missile silo, from the outside it looked liked a normal plateau in the desert but due to the cold war with the United States and the than Soviet Union it left the plateau hollowed out and shielded for all radio waves making it the perfect hidden base for Team Prime while were hiding on Earth.

“Hey Arcee and Jack are back!” says the spunky Japanese girl running down the stairs for the human platform area. “Hey Jack! Hey Arcee!” Miko says excitedly as Jack takes off his helmet playing it under his arm, “Hey Miko full of energy as usual I see.” Jack says to her with a slight laugh “You bet! especially since you let me borrow you new Papa Skull cd those chicks rock!” Miko says handing him the cd case Jack laughs nervously and takes the cd from her “Better than that noise you like, what was it  Bulgarian shriek metal?” he says to her, slipping the cd into his backpack. 

Arcee transform for her alternate mode and stretches and saying to him “Had no idea you like music like that Jack, you never talk to me much about stuff like that” “Well I did not think it was that important really” he says walking with Miko up the stairs heading toward the little area with a tv and a couch “and besides you never tell much of stuff you like so I think we are a bit even” he laughs putting his backpack down next to Miko and Rafs.

“How was work?” Raf asks from his spot on the couch his computer in his face as he edits posts of the bots off conspiracy websites “It was alright I guess money is money helps me get stuff I like and helps mom out on bills” Jack says sitting next to him rubbing his face with a heavy sigh “I almost forgot about what happened with my mom while I was on break till you asked that bud” “Sorry Jack, if it is bothering you that much want to talk about it?” Raf says, finishing up what he was doing and shuts his computer down, putting it in his bag. 

It is then the rest of Team Prime come in from a ground bridge with some energon. They were about to score from an old stripped energon mine, the Con had abandoned a while ago. Raf and Miko both ran to the side looking at their guardians bring in the energon and then watch as Prime himself in his alternate mode drove through with a trailer full of energon he unhitch the trailer and he Transformers looked toward Ratchet.

“Ha finally a good pull of some much needed energon” Ratchet says, closing the ground bridge behind them and walking away from his terminal. “Indeed old friend” Optimus says look over ath Bulkhead and Bumblebee who put down their loads and went over to the charges. “ And the Cons just left all of this behind?” Arcee says walk toward the groups after she looked over at Jack now nodded off. “Yeah they must be getting sloppy with their mining crews which is better for us!” Bulkhead exclaims slapping his on Ratchet’s terminal causes something to fall and break “BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!” the grouchy old doc bot exclaimed “Oops... Sorry Ratchet” Bulky says rubbing the back for his head.

“So did you get to smash any cons Bulk?” his young charge asks in her usual excited voice, he then laughs “No sadly not this time Miko.” With the excitement on the successful mission it is hard to believe Jack was sound asleep on the couch, the stresses of the day and worrying about his mom must have got to him and exhausted him out. It is even harder still to believe that he was able to be dreaming during all this as well.

_ “Jack come on let go exploring!” his cousin calls out to him from behind a tree in his aunts backyard. He ran after his cousin, the two of them laughing and tackling each other as they went, the two of them did not even realize how far from his aunt Barbara’s house they went and the sun was starting to go down. Jack looked around the forest and was getting dark. “Jim, maybe we should head back, it is getting late” Jack says to his cousin. Jim looked around as well and gulped “yeah... I think you're right, cous.” the two young boys backed into each other and screamed, both of them running and tripping over a downed hollowed out tree where they hid.  _

_ Both shaking in fear, Jack trying to be brave peeked out a hole that was in the tree and let out a gasp when he saw something large and stone like dragging his father and uncle. The stone figure then did something so horrible that it scared the young boy into near shock. From out of the peephole he saw the figure first devour his uncle whole and then lifted his father over its mouth and swallowed him whole. Jack let out a blood curdling scream. _

Jack woke up screaming bloody murder cause everyone in the base to come rushing over. He sat there sweat beating down his brow and his skin paler than usual, his eyes were the size of saucers. His dream was not just a dream to him, it felt so real like he was remembering one of the most horrible moments that haunted his childhood. 

Miko and Raf stood there looking at the older boy in shock. They were not expecting him to wake up in that way “Jack.. Jack.. Jack!” his guardian said to him afraid something was wrong with him. Optimus gently picked up the boy holding him in his servos concern for the human child all over his faceplate and in his optics.

Jack snaps out of it trying to catch his breath as he looks around realizing he was no longer on the couch but in the Primes hands. “I… I.. I’m sorry I must have passed out and had a nightmare I did not mean to startle anyone” Jack spoke looking around toward the bots.. No his friends than Optimus. His voice was shaky and his frame was shaking in the Primes servos, whatever he had dreamt about really had him shaking “Jackson are you alright?” the smooth baritone voice of the Prime asked heavy with concern “I am… Or rather I will be thank you for asking Optimus and I’m sorry about all that it was just a bad dream I promise I am fine” the boy says his voice still a bit shaky and even though he heard the boy say he was fine, Optimus could not help but think to himself that statement was untrue. 

He placed his servos next to the platform in front of Arcee, Jack got to his feet slowly and climbed off and stood in front of the femme a few moment. “Jack don’t ever do that to me again you nearly gave me a spark attack” the femme said looking at him concern also all over her faceplate as well. The same goes for all the bots and his two human companions. With all that no one heard or noticed June Darby, the boy’s mother pulled in with her car and walked up the stairs.

“Jack are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost” his mother spoke, her voice soothing and calming him down a bit “No mom I am fine. I just fell asleep on the couch and had a nightmare” the boy says to his mother as the bot all exchange glances with each other. “No he woke up screaming like he was being murdered” Miko was the one to speak up, Jack gave her a look. “Did you have that dream Jack?” his mother said her eyes softened as she looked at him “NO mom! I am fine! Now can we just all move past this and tell me what was so important” Jack snapped and caused Raf, Miko and even the bot to take a step back. 

“Very well than Jackson.” his mother spoke and paused, took a deep breath and continued “Well since I was off from work today, I went through some old family photos and found this.” She handed a picture to Jack of two boys no older than 6 covered head to toe in mud. On the back of the picture it says where it was taken who the picture is of and when. He reads it out loud “Jack and Jim age 6, Summer ” he skipped the year and read where “Arcadia Oaks, California” He finished and looked at June with a huge smile on her face.

Arcee grabbed the picture from him and laughed “You looked so cute and the other boy, Primus you two could have been copied from the same mold” she showed the picture to the rest of the bots “How did I know it was going to be embarrassing?” Jack says facepalming. June then got the picture back after Miko and Raf looked at it, the two other children trying to hide their laughs and giggles. She then continued “Anyway, after I found this. It kind of made me miss the old days when we all went as a family to visit them for the summer or they come here for the summer. So I called you Aunt Barbara.” 

Jack’s eyes were saucers again. How ironic he just had that nightmare and his mother pulled this in front of the bot no less “ You called My Aunt?” Jack says dumbfounded “yes I did and it turns out she is off from work for 3 weeks and Jim is out of school too so I invited them to come Visit us here in Jasper” June states to him with a smile. Jack blinks shake the shock of his face “YOU INVITED JIM AND AUNT BARBARA OVER?” he raised his voice in surprise to all present especially to his partner/guardian, his mother and the Prime “WE HAVE NOT SEEN THEM SINCE” he paused and gulped with no one noticing “since dad and uncle James..” he want quiet and want to sit on the couch that had struck him. 

June looked at her son as the bot shared glances in confusion. They all knew the boy’s father was not in the picture but his uncle too? “Jack, that all happened so long ago. Don’t you think it is time for you two to get close again” his mom says walking over to the couch and hands him the picture “But mom how are we going to do this now with us being involved with the bots? We can exactly tell them.” he sighs looking at the picture again. 

When this day first started he would have never thought he would be seeing his family from California. June smiles “let me worry about you just being a kid for once would you?” she says with a smile and looks toward Optimus expecting the Leader to say something about not blowing their cover but instead he comes out with something else completely.

“what is Barbara and young James like Mrs. Darby?” Optimus says the question everyone else had on their minds and processors. “Well I wish you guys could just meet them, last I know Barbara was a trauma doctor in a hospital and as for Jim it has been so long I forget” she says folding her hands on her lap “So…” Jack starts to say looking around “When will they be here?” he finishes with a gulp. June looks at him and smiles sweetly “Tomorrow Evening” All present blink but Jack exclaims loudly “TOMORROW EVENING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Wow ok that was a lot but I hope it was worth it. With dreams in the fic if I decide to add anymore they will all be typed in Italics. Sorry there were very little Trollhunters in this chapter but I just could not stop with Team Prime and Dadimus Prime. Please forgive any grammar mistakes and do not forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Chapter 3 Reunion 

After more than six hours on the road, three rest stops and one flat tired. Team Trollhunters made it to Jasper just as the sun was starting to slowly creep below the horizon. “Dude this place looks lame” Toby says with his face against the window of the car, Jim looks in the back seat at Claire and Toby as he shakes his head. Barbara grins peering in the mirror, back at them as well and sighs laughing a bit “Well Toby, Jasper, Nevada really isn’t the entertainment capital of the world you know.” Toby then sits up looking out the window and groans “yea... well.. the brochure lied” With that all four of them break out in laughter. 

Without noticing Barbara nearly misses hitting the back of a navy blue motorcycle. She slams on the brakes coming to a full stop sending the teens flying forward, thankfully all wearing their seat belts. Arcee tunes her audio receptors to hear the conversation in the car behind her making sure that none of the humans were hurt.

“Are you kids alright?” She hears a female ask “I’m okay”, “All awesome sauce her Dr. L”, “I am alright to mom” She hears the three passengers say. Find out the humans were not injured, she and her rider headed off like nothing happened. “Jim, you see that is the reason you need to focus while driving and also why I worry about you on that vespa of yours” Barbara exclaims as she watches the motorcyclist speed off as if not even knowing what happened behind them.

With that excitement out of the way she starts driving once more trying to get to her destination in one piece. Jack and Arcee pull into the garage same time as his mother pulls in the driveway from picking up pizza for when their guests arrive. “Pizza mom and a lot of it? What are we feeding the whole army” Jack says jokingly “Jackson Darby do not exaggerate and besides three pizzas is not enough to feed a whole army” June says back joking sarcastically.

With the setting sun comes the deep blues, pinks and purples dancing on the clouds as stars start filling the evening sky. With the cybertronian warrior in her alternate mode and Jack and June still in the garage. They were not very shocked or surprised when the car pulled in the driveway and beeped at them. (Arcee being a bit surprised since it was the car that nearly tailbone her)

Barbara, Jim, Toby and Claire got out of the car and walked over to greet them.

“June.. Jack.. It has been to long” Barbara says hugging her sister-in-law than her nephew “Indeed far to long” June says with a kind smile “ Hi aunt Barbara, Hi Jim” Jack says rubbing the back of his head looking over at his cousin and his two friends “Hey Jack” Jim says pretty much coping his cousin and then glances at his friends “Oh I almost forgot stupid me these are two of my best friends Claire Nuñez and Toby Domzalski. Aunt June said they could come ” Jim said motioning to his fellow Trollhunters. “Charmed,” Claire says, shaking both June and Jack's hands.

“Y…. yo! Dude is that your Bike?” Toby says rushing over to the Kawasaki Ninja. Jack gets in front of him and more importantly Arcee “Umm yeah… She is but she still needs a lot of work done” Jack says coming up with a story about her. “DUDE THAT IS AWESOME SAUCE! Jimbo this bike def could blow the wheels of your vespa… I mean not that I would want that to happen cause you and Bli… Cause you worked so hard finding the parts of it” he chokes on his words at the end forgetting he can’t talk about Blinky or his wingman. Claire also hit him in the back of the head to shut him up. 

Jack laughs nervously glancing over his shoulder at Arcee. June smiles “Come on let's all head inside lots of catching up to do and there is pizza getting cold on the counter” With that all present head in the house

Once all introductions were over and belonging brought in the house, Jack snuck outside for some much needed air. Little did he realize that his cousin had the same idea as him. Jim was sitting at the workbench Jack used to fix his tenspeed right next to Arcee as he let out a heavy sigh seeing a picture of him, Jack and their fathers after they finished a fishing trip when they were five.

“Needed to get out as well?” Jim said come up behind him as he placed a hand on the seat of Arcee “Yeah just could not take all the talking about the good old days and the embarrassing pictures” Jim said to him as he swung around on the chair “Jack grins “Yeah I get that. You know your friend Toby is a bit overwhelming” he says jokingly, Jim laughs “Yeah that is Tobes, he has been my friend since the summer of our dad's accident. 

After you and aunt June left” Jim finishes with another sigh. Arcee shifts her mirrors looking at Jack's face seeing his expression go from one of happiness to grief. “Yeah.” Jack says, his voice carrying a hint of pain, “Come on, let's head back in. Everyone's probably worried about where we ran off to” Jim says changing the conversation fast.

Jack waves him off “Go on ahead, I’m going to close the garage and be right behind you.” With that Jim nods and heads back inside. “You two seem a lot alike” Arcee says to Jack from behind “Yet so different at the same time” Jack laughs and turns toward her “Goodnight Arcee” he says as he heads inside “You to Jack” she says when he shuts the door. 

Back inside Jack heads to the living room when he hears Jim “Mom! Not the mud monster photo.” Barbara and June laugh as Jim goes red in the face “Aw but you two were cute little Mud monsters” June jokes holding the picture she showed the Bots earlier that day. 

From behind him Jim hears his companions giggling causing him to turn reder “Woh... Hold on mom and aunt Barbara what are you guys trying to do cause Jim to turn into a beet cause right now I think your doing a fine job” Jack says walking in holding a glass of water trying not to laughs not only at himself but his cousin as well “Hahaha not helping Jack” Jim says giving him a dirty look. 

Jack laughs and then looks over at a clock on the wall noticing how late it has gotten so fast “11:30 already and I got to be up by 8 for work in the morning, I have the early shift since I am out of school” Jack says with a yawn. 

“Jack is right we should all try and get some rest” Barbara says as she starts helping June clean up dishes from the coffee table in front of them. “Goodnight kids” June says standing up off the couch heading for the kitchen “Night Dr.L Night Miss.D”

Toby says heading for the guest room he Jim and Claire are sharing. “Goodnight Miss Lake Goodnight Miss Darby” Claire says following Toby.

Jim kisses mom’s cheek and hugs his aunt “Night” He says heading into the guest room last. Jack smiles and kisses June’s Cheek “Night Mom Night aunt Barbara” he says going doing the hall to his room and shuts the door and sighs thinking to himself what a day.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunt for the Gyre

Chapter 4 Hunt for the Gyre

It was past 2 am, the Darby household was quiet, everyone was in bed. Almost everyone,

Team Trollhunter slowly snuck out of the house and unloaded their bikes off the top of Barbara’s car, putting on their helmets and rode off down the road. 

“Jim, how do we know if there even ar e Trolls Goblins or Changelings in Jasper and blinky has not messaged about a gyre station. So sneaking out like this could be trouble if we are not back before your cousin gets up for his job.” Claire says riding alongside him. 

Jim took a few moments to think, then spoke “We could use a Horngazel and try to see if there are passages under any of the bridges in town or just outside of town” “Great idea Jimbo! Just one problem with that great idea, We have on idea how many bridges in this town” Toby exclaims struggling to keep up with his friends ``Toby is right Jim it could take all night” Claire states.

Jim comes to a rough stop next to a big green truck and looks at them and reaches into his bag pulling out 3 horngazel “Then I guess we split it up. Claire, you check the eastside of town, Tobes, you take the westside, I’ll take the North. If we do not find anything where we are. Meet at…. At.. this truck!” Jim says handing them the horngazel. “And if we find something?” Claire and Toby both say at once “Walkie talkies'' Jim says pulling 3 out and handing one to each “Awesome Sauce Jimbo, we’re like agents… like spies… like.. Like… Well you get what I mean. Can we have code names I call Warhammer'' Toby laughs. 

Jim and Claire roll their eyes “Sure Tobes but can we stay on task?” Jim says to him checking the time on his phone “ Come on it is already 2:30 and we have a lot of ground to cover” with that the trio split up, heading there assigned sides of town. Waking up from his recharge with a start Bulkhead’s engine revs and he transformer looking around realizing he is still out sides of Mikos he goes to transformer back into his alternate mode when he see 3 humans riding their bikes away from where he was sitting in vehicle mode he cocks his brow in confusion and shakes his helm transforming into his alternate mode and going back into recharge. 

Jim was the first to get to a bridge. He climbed off his bike tucking it off to the side so no one would notice it and he slide down the embankment look out over the storm drain it reminded him a lot of his first days as Trollhunter fighting Bular under the bridge near Trollmarket, as he walks toward the post under the bridge he pulls on his horngazel and starts drawing the semi circle doorway once finished he push into cause it look open revealing a empty black hole. 

He sighs “nothing here” he puts the horngazel away in his bag and climbs back up the bank, grabs his bike then rides off as the doorway starts to close. 12 pairs of glowing red eyes shine in the darkness and all slip out before it closes. Jim rides down the road a bit and goes to 3 more bridges all with either a junk pile left by some troll or empty darkness. 

He starts heading for the meeting point and sits on the ground next to the truck and closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a heavy breath “I hope Tobes and Claire had better luck than me” As if summoning them Toby and Claire ride up at the same time and they look at him. He sighs “No luck either” Toby and Claire Nod “Seems this place is boring, not even Troll wants to be here” Toby says flapping on the ground next to Jim.

“As much as I hate to say it Toby might be right Jim and that is very surprising” Claire says sitting down next to them. Jim looks at the two of them “we still have the Southside to go maybe with hope we will get lucky there” Jim, says standing up and grabs his bike “If you two want to stay here and I will go check” he states looking at them before climbing on to his bike “Oh no you don’t we are a team we’ll do this together” Claire says climbing on her bike and with a heavy sigh Toby does the same and they ride off once more. 

Each bridge they tried just like the last the last was empty, they got to the final bridge under a thruway just before 5:30 in the morning “This the last one if there is nothing here I don’t know what to do” Jim says jumping his bike down into the storm drain “I’ll open this one” Claire states pulling out her horngazel and walking toward the wall. She takes a breath looking up hearing cars rolling over her head when she spots the glowing eyes. 

Dropping the horngazel she back up “Hey Jim I think I might have found something and it is no friendly” she runs and get behind Jim as a small horde of goblins drop from the metal beam up the roadway “Whacka chacka Whacka chacka” the goblins exclaim running toward the trio. “Goblins here?” maybe this town isn’t that boring after all” Toby says, taking out his warhammer “ _ For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!”  _ Jim exclaims as his armor takes shape around him and the Sword of Daylight appear in his hand “let handle these bug eyed creeps and open that door” Jim says swinging Daylight toward the goblins slicing two of the foes in half resulting in them exploding into green goo. 

Angering the rest of the horde the goblins charge at him and his friends. As the fight progresses Claire opens the portal with the shadow staff as Toby bashes them with the warhammer through the portal “I think that is all of them” Claire says brushing goblin goo from her forehead “You missed one” Jim says throwing Daylight at the goblin climbing up the wall turning it to goo. 

He calls the sword back to him as it comes out of the wall and goes into his hand, sheathing the sword the armor vanishes from his body and the amulet falls into Jim’s hand “Now that is over with can we open this gate?” Toby says exhausted and covered in goblin goo “Agreed. Claire, do the honors?” Jim asks, looking at her. Claire then nods walking over to the wall and draws a semi circle, the gateway opens reviving a path of crystal. 

The trio enter walking down the path to a cobweb infested ruin “Seem like no one has used this place in years” Jim says, taking out his phone and using it for a flashlight. Making their way farther in they find the gyre station. “I’ll call Blin…” with that Jim gets cut off by the sound of a screaming AAARRRGGHH!!! The gyre comes to a stop, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky both come out of it looking dizzy and dazed. AAARRRGGHH!!! Is the first one to speak “HATE GYRE” the kids all laugh and run up and hug them.

“Sorry it took so long Master Jim, we had to checking every station in this dang state and there a quite a few of them” Blinky says “It is ok Blinky we had to deal with some goblins but don’t worry we handled it fine” Jim say with a smiles as Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! Get a better look at the trio and they see them covered in goo “Ahh haa yes I can see you're pretty much covered in it but for now let us explore our home way from home one might say” Blinky says leading the group up the stairs from the gyre. 

As they explore the outpost as Toby called it the alarm on Jim's phone goes off, he picks it up unlocking the screen he sees the time “We are so dead!” Jim exclaims, grabbing his bag “It's 6:30, we need to get back like now. We will have to finish exploring later. Can you manage to get everything ready for tonight when we can come back? Jim says rushing up the path as he looks back at Blink and AAARRRGGHH!!! “Sure thing Master Jim just go before you get in trouble with your mother” Blinky says waving the humans off. 

The kids rush to their bikes climbing on and head back for the Darby residents. They speed fast the green truck from early that night as well as a black and yellow custom sports car with a boy sitting outside it “Toby come on we're are going to be toast and we just got here” Claire say stop for a moment waiting for him next to the car “Guy we don’t have time for this” Jim say turning around to wait with Claire “Easy for you to say with all the activity you do Jim” Toby says as his bike can comes loose and tangles in his petals cause him to be launched forward of the bike in front of the car.. 

Raf looking at Bumblebee and hearing the conversation looks at the trio “Are you guys alright? You seem to be in a rush, do you need help?” Rafael says with a smile, Jim looks at the kid and states “Thank but this is kind of our own fault we did not go for a bike ride this early in the morning before my mom and aunt were up. 

I don’t think we would be having this issue” By the time Jim finished explain to Raf why the are rush Toby was up on his feet and had is bike chain fixed “Come on Jimbo it is already 7 your mom is going to be up in like 20 mins” Toby says pedaling past him. Claire was also ready to roll as she sat waiting for Jim “Right” Jim says climbing on his bike then looks back at Raf “Thanks Kid” with that he petals off. 

Rafael stands watching the trio roll down the road and he shrugs. Once back at June's the trio open the garage and leave their bikes on the wall opposite of Arcee “7:29.. Cutting it close Jim” Toby states looking at Jim then at the motorcycle “Tobes Just shut it and get inside.. Now!” Jim says aggravated and the trio all rush inside. 


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels these next 2 chapters are short was having major writer block and I was blanking, but I happy if your reading this you are enjoying it so far!

Chapter 5 Breakfast

Once inside, the trio glace around the kitchen. The coffee was just starting to perk, which meant June and Barbara would be up soon. 

Jim looking at them seeing the green goo from the goblins all over them, tries to think fast “If I remember correct my Aunt has a half bath down in the basement where the washer and dryer are you 2 go down there and get cleaned up and I will wash up in the sink” Jim whispers to Toby and Claire as they nod and head down the basement stairs. 

Jim washes up in the sink fast getting most of the goblin goo off as he finishes Claire and Toby come up stairs both cleaned up as well “Good now let get started if we are going to get caught up already might as well be for something good” Jim says taking 2 frying pans out with pancake mix on the counter. Jack hits his alarm waking up with sleep filled eyes he walks into his bathroom and splashes water on his face and gets ready for his day. 

Once out of the bathroom and all dressed, Jack takes a deep breath when the smell of pancakes hits him. He comes out of his room walking down the call and sees Barbara, June, Jim and his friends sitting at the kitchen counter “So who made breakfast” Jack asks the five sitting in the kitchen “Your cousin did he is a real chef in training” June says taking a bite of her pancakes “yes we found these three already up and making breakfast when we go out here” Barbara say taking a sip of coffee “One of the many things your cousin does to help me at home” Barbara continued. 

Jack nods and gets a glass of orange juice from the fridge and 2 pancakes to “Jack aren't you going to be late?” June asks, raising a brow at her son, “No I start work at 8:30 so I get up early so I have time to get ready and eat breakfast. Anyway I need to run” Jack says placing his glass in the sink and heading toward the door “ Don’t forget your helmet!” June yells to him as he shuts the door leading to the garage. 

Arcee starts her engine as Jack climbs on and they pull off the driveway with the garage door closing behind them “Jack I thought you said you did not have to work this week?” Arcee questions the boy “Nope” he replies “Than where are we going?” she asks “Patrol than Base?” Jack asks “Alright partner” Arcee replies speeding down the road into the desert.


	6. Chapter 6 Uneventful

Chapter 6 Uneventful

Jack and Arcee pulled into the base a few hours after leaving June’s house. Jack had in truth, not had work that day, like he stated to his mother, aunt and cousin. The patrol was uneventful and was downright pretty boring to say the least. Rocks, dirt, a cactus every once in a while but mostly rocks and dirt.

Like Arcee says “You think Jasper, Nevada is a party?” With all the patrols Jack has gone on with Arcee. He has come to realize that the little sleepy town is very… Very… Very Boring.

Arcee transformers from her alt mode, she stretches and rubs her neck with her servos “ I feel like I have been stuck in vehicle mode forever.” 

She states as she focuses her optics on Jack, who is descending the stairs to the human area. Where the other 2 children are currently seated. “Yeah Cee sorry about that I know it is difficult especially with my cousin and his friends at the house” Jack says looking at her as he leans on the railing near the couch.

“You cousin is not the problem, it was his rounder friends that was” Arcee says walking towards the command center where the rest of Team Prime is currently. 

“How was patrol?” Bulkhead asked as he is seated on a medical berth as Ratchet runs scans on him “Patrol was fine” She replies with her optical ridge raised “what happened to you?” As she asks, Miko and Raf run to stand next to Jack “Apparently Bulky ran over something that was super sticky and got stuck to him as we were on the way here this morning.” Miko states in a matter of fact tone.

Raf pushes his glasses up on his nose and looks at the team “Apparently whatever it was, it was no animal we have seen before” Raf says with his nose in his laptop and trying to help Ratchet figure out what this green pool of stuff that was on Bulkheads pedes was or is. 

“::::::::::Are You Sure it is not a alien:::::::” Bumblebee exclaims with a wave of whirls and beeps than looking at Raf cause the boy to laugh “No Bee I do not think it was a little green man like in the movies.” 

Bumblebee is not convinced and raises his optical ridge to his young friend and lets out another wave of whirls and beeps “:::::how can you be so sure? How do I know your really Raf and not one of them:::” Raf looks at him and laughs “No more horror movies for you for a while Bee” 

The team looks at them and Ratchet cough clearing his vents “Can we get on with this so Bulkhead can go get a decontamination bath” Raf nods as Ratchet takes a few samples and looks at Bulk. “Go now.. Oh and Bulkhead watch where you're driving next time” Ratchet exclaims, waving him off. Ratchet then goes to his makeshift lab and starts to try and run tests. 

  
  
  


Time skip a few hours later

The children and their guardians leave the base for the day. Leaving Ratchet and Optimus alone. “What do you think it is old friends?” The strong yet gentle  baritone voice of Optimus says from behind “To be honestly Optimus” Ratchet says pausing as he pulls his optics away from the microscope “ I don’t have a clue. It is of earth and organic but it is unlike any earth creature I have seen before. I'm going to run a few more tests to see if I can find anything else but other than that I am at a lose” Ratchet says looking toward the Prime 

“Don’t tire yourself out my friend be sure to get rest. I am heading out on evening patrol.” Optimus says and with that he transformer into his alternate mode and head out.


	7. Chapter 7 Something Rotten This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Long one!  
> No beta reader we die like men!

Chapter 7 Something Rotten This Way Comes

Jack has been home for a few hours. He, his cousin and his cousins' friends all went out into Jasper on their bikes. (Jack telling Arcee that he was going to be ok and that she should take the night and go to the base to patrol with Optimus.) 

It was still early, the sun barely set below the horizon. The four teens are sitting in one of the few parks in town, as they all sipping on slushies or milkshakes. “You know Jimbo Arcadia and Jasper seem pretty much the same. Seems like someone just made the carbon copies.” Toby says then takes a long sip from his drink making a Slurping sound. 

The other three laugh at Jim grins and looks toward his cousin and shakes his head, Jack laughs “And I thought my friends were weird.” Jim laughs “Toby isn’t weird he is just…” Jim pauses and takes a drink thinking for the right words to say “He is just Toby.” 

The cousins laugh causing both to have milkshake come out of their noses. This causes Toby and Claire to laugh as well. 

Little did the four know, they were being watched from afar. Lazerbeak was sent to spy on the autobot human allies. The fact that this was a different group of human youths with Autobot charge was an interest to Soundwave. As he watches his monitor in the Nemesis command center. He has Lazerbeak go in a bit closer so he can get a better audio feed.

Jack laughs at Jim “Really Jim drama club? You? I would have never guessed. You do not seem the type.” Jim looked toward his friends then gazed at Toby for a moment longer wishing he friend would just keep his mouth shut long enough to get back to his aunt’s house. 

Jim rubs the back of his head and speaks “Yeah you know me so full of…. Drama…” Claire and Toby both Facepalm “Smooth move Jim” Claire says. 

The four turn to look at the western sky and Jim gulps audible to no one but Lazerbeak and Soundwave. The wind starts to blow as the sun sinks lower and lower on the horizon.

Jim stands up and nervously claps his hands together looking at his fellow teens. “Come on let's head home it is getting dark.” Jack raises his brow “ are you scared of the dark or something?” Jim backs up listening to the howling wind, leaves and bushes blowing in the breeze. 

He looks around nervously and gulps once more “Or something.” Jim says reaching his hand behind his back. Claire and Toby hear crunching branches behind them and you shoot up from their spots and grab Jack’s hands. Jim looks at Claire and Toby and mouths “Call Blinky” to them, but it is too late. 

The Sickly glowing yellow orbs shine in the shadows and a wicked laugh rings from all around them than he shows himself. Walking from the shadows the gray stone figure with his dagger in hand looks at the children “Well.. Well...Well.. Hunter seems you have dragged another into our little power struggle” 

Angor Rot steps forward in the line of sight of the children and Lazerbeak. Jim bares his teeth and knocks his cousin to the ground as Toby and Claire step up with him “My family has nothing to do with this, leave them out of it!” He exclaims stepping forward and pulling out the Amulet from his back pocket and holds it out in front of him as he looks over his shoulder at his cousin  **_“For the glory of_ ** **_Merlin_ ** **_,_ ** **_Daylight_ ** **_is mine to command!”_ ** he shouts out and light envelopes him and the armor of daylight and the sword is summoned forth. 

Angor laughs wicked “Did you forget Hunter! Daylight is mine to command.  **_Boorah Nazurah Char Sha!_ ** ” 

With his incantation spoken the mark on Jim's face glows it’s sickly yellow glow and Daylight goes from Jim’s hands to Angor’s. Jim then reaches to his upper thigh and grabs his glaives.

Looking over quickly at his cousin who is trying to pick himself up off the ground. “Claire I would rather not fight him and now that Jack has seen him... “ he is cut off by the rush of his own weapon turned against him “SILENCE HUNTER!” Angor screams enraged and charges at the young Trollhunter. 

Lazerbeak still sending the video feed back to the Nemesis, Soundwave watches the monitor and grins under his face mask thinking to himself how delightful to know that there is more than one secret war going on right under the humans noses and well in this case the Autobots Olfactory Sensors as well. Soundwave orders Lazerbeak to continue monitoring the situation as it plays out.

Jack finally off the ground watches his cousin battle in the living stone monstrosity. Having seen Bot on Con bashing he is used to seeing hard fights and watching his cousin go at it with this thing was a little too familiar for comfort. 

He breathes slowly and looks away from the fighting and up to see Lazerbeak soaring overhead “Great” he says to himself as he stands up, picking up a stone that was laying a few inches away. He throws it at Lazerbeak and hits the drone in the camera, ending the feed to Soundwave as it flies back to the Nemesis, now needing a repair on it’s camera lens. 

Jim smashes his blades into Angor’s head causing the troll to get dazed and Stanger. Getting moment to breath Jim grabs his cousin by the arm “Come on we need to get out of here before he recovers and we are in deeper shit than what we already are” Jim Shouts as he runs literally dragging his cousin behind him as Claire and Toby follow suit behind them. 

Getting away from the park and Angor’s sight the four book it towards the underpass but do not go unnoticed by Prime who was just turning as he saw Jackson and what he could only guess was his relative 

Optimus adjusts his audio receptors to try and hear the children concerned that something might be wrong.

“How did…” Toby Pants out of breath and wheezes “How did hamburger face find you here Jim? He should still be in Arcadia.” Toby finishes as he falls on his ass.

“No idea but this is not what I would call a ideal situation” Jim says as him and Jack both rush over to help Toby to his feet

Jack remains silent but Jack glaces over his shoulder catching a glimpse of what he thinks is Optimus.

“Well Jim, what's the plan? We can't just go back to your Aunt’s house. Who knows if Angor Rot already knows about it” Claire says taking what looks to be a flashlight out of her back pocket.

This catches Jack off guard and looks at the girl his eyes widened in fear by what she just said 

“You mean to tell me..” He stands up and walks over to her cause Jim and Toby both to fall over and rolls on their asses he looks at her with what could only be called a flame in his eyes “You mean to tell me that… That thing! That nearly took my cousins head off more than like followed you guys here from Arcadia to Jasper just to what? Attacked Jim? and now you're saying it could know where my house is putting not only us in more danger but my mother and aunt as well? Jack finishes with a strong hint of anger in his voice.

Optimus on more concerned comms Arcee telling her to check on June, he remains where is listening to the children 

“Jack I understand your upset and confused but you need to calm down” Jim says standing up with Toby

“Upset? Confused? Jim, you nearly hads your head cleaved from your body. I want some answers and I want them right fucking now? Jack says glaring at his cousin

Little did the children or the Prime realize that furious thunderstorms were going to be rolling in that night with the cousins glaring at each other. 

The four children screamed when they heard the loud “CRASH” of thunder and the rain started to pour down on them. Jack tries to see if it is really Optimus across the street but with the down pour it makes it hard.

Sighing Jack waves to the other three to follow him and the head towards the house.

Optimus rolls out following them from afar making sure they get home safe and once they do and are in the garage he drives off to base.


	8. Chapter 8 Bump In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short was having a fight with writer's block.

Chapter 8 Bump In The Dark

Slowly the garage door closes as the power blinks due to the thunderstorm outside, crashing and flashing out the window. Jack walks around the garage as the other three sit trying to catch their breath, he notices his cousin holding the glowing object in his hand. 

Brushing his fingers through his hair Jack signs "That was intense." He pauses taking a deep breath then continues "Please explain to me what the hell all that was with the creature of stone and the magical glowing armor and sword?" 

The three friends look at each other then back to the other teen in front of them and shrug. Jim is the first to try to speak but nothing comes out. 

Jack shakes his head and groans that's "That's what I through"

With a sigh Jack storming out of the garage and into the house, slams the door behind him as he enters. Walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Looking around the room, Jack sees a note on the counter. He picks it up and reads it.

Went to the store with your Aunt. We should be back soon.

\- love Mom

"Great" Jack mumbles to himself as he throws the note out and goes to his room. When he is in his room he goes to turn his bedroom light on, but with a loud POP the power goes out. Jack rubs his hand down his face and groans "Fragging fantastic." 

With a groan Jack goes back out of his room and heads to the basement with a flashlight in hand. Once downstairs he shines the flashlight around looking for the circuit breaker, when he finds the box he opens it and tries to flip the swings back on to no avail. Jack then shuts the door on the box and heads for the stairs. Lighting and thunder crash outside and as Jack goes up the stairs, two silhouettes are illuminated by the flashing lightning. Jack turns around catching 8 pairs of glowing eyes blinking at him. He screams.

Out in the garage team trollhunter sits. Jim just got off the phone with his mom telling her and June that the power went out. As the trio are sitting they hear a scream coming from inside the house, they look at each other and run it to the house.

Screaming still Jack shines the flashlight in the two figure eyes. 

"Ahh my eyes my six eyes!" The one cries out. As the other just rubs their eyes with their huge hands.

Running down the stairs with their phone lighting the way; Jim, Clair, and Toby reach Jack. Only to find him no alone. 

"Blinky? AAARRRGGHH!!!? What are you two doing here?" The trio say at the same time

AAARRRGGHH!!! Runs over and picks up Toby “Wingman!”

Blinky look at Jim and Claire “Master Jim, Fair Claire! Great Gronka Morka! You're all safe!"

Jack looks at the five of them “Lovely reunion and all but can someone tell me what in the name of scrap is going on here?” He screams and lighting flashes outside the window.

The five look at the boy, then his cousin walks forward “Jack it is a bit of a long story and I don’t know if you ca…”

Jack puts his hand up cutting Jim off “ I can handle it. Trust me.”

Jim nods then looks back toward his friends “Sit down this is going to be a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Explanation

Chapter 9 Explanation

With the Thunderstorm still bearing down on them. Team Trollhunter gets set to explain that has happened tonight and why to Jackson. While he is waiting as the group of five talk out where to begin, Jack can’t help but feel that due to the Decepticon drone Lazerbeak he has put not only himself but his cousin and his friends endangered. 

Jack starts thinking to himself for a moment

**_“Great job Darby. Now you have to not only worry about giant alien robots from Cybertron, but now giant stone creatures from your own world. Why can't life just be simple.”_ **

He is snapped out of his train of thought by the sound of stone hitting concrete and he looks up to see the Blueish creature with six eyes standing next to his cousin.

“Alright Jack if your are ready we can begin from the beginning” Jim states

“Indeed Master Jim is correct, the sooner we inform you the better and possibly safer you are” Blinky says to Jack.

Jim sighs “Well I guess it all happened about 6 month ago. Me and Toby were on are way to school when we took a shortcut though the canal and that where I found the amulet on a pile of stone."

Jim paused looking at his cousin who by his revelation does not seem to be in awe or shocked by his tale.

He continues "The amulet was glowing bright blue, and if you can believe it calling out to me. Which is why I picked it up in the first place. Little did I know it was connected to Trolls."

Jack rises his brow and cuts in "Trolls?"

"Yes Trolls. Now let's continue." Jim says back

45 mins later

After the explanation. Jack just was left pondering the info dump, he received.

Trolls. Creatures of legend and myth were real. Nothing In this world surprised him anymore, but it was a bit shocking learning there was an entire hidden civilization under his feet.

From the conversation Jack learned that his cousin Jim is the Trollhunter and with the power of the amulet of Daylight. Created by freaking Merlin, cause you know he was real to. Him has to not only protect troll kind but humankind as well from evil troll known as The Gumm-Gumms.

To Jack this sound all too familiar to him. A group of heros, having to protect not only their kind but another race altogether. Then there were the villains, with an evil leader wanting control and power. 

To him it was all too familiar cause he lives it himself every day. Autobots fighting an eon long war with the Decepticons and earth and humanity caught in the middle.

Taking a breath, Jack s what to say next to his nervous companions in front of him.

"So what was that thing that attacked us in the park" Jack asks

"Angor Rot, Morgana's champion and servant. He is here to hunt the hunter" Jim says darkly

Jack goes wide eyed realizing what his cousin just said "Hunting the hunter" he repeats the words tasting sour in his mouth than he looks at Jim.

"Hunting the hunter as in that Angor Rot is trying to kill you?" Jack says with all the seriousness and concern in his voice. 

"Oh indeed Master Jackson. Angor Rot's sole purpose is to seek out and assassinate Merlin's Trollhunters." Blinky states matter of factly.

Jack stands up and points at Jim, "Your telling me that after not seeing you for 10 years. You come to visit and literally there is a bounty hunter that wants you dead!" 

Jim looks at his cousin, seeing his brow furrowing and his expression full of serious concern.

"Does aunt Barbara know?"

"No. She doesn't and it is staying that way."

Jack sighs and takes his phone out, after feeling it vibrate multiple times, seeing it to be Arcee trying to reach him and he groans to himself “Not the best time Arcee.” Jack against his better judgement puts them on silent.

“Look Jim I love you. Your my cousin, but this is now to much I need to figure everything out and those!” he points to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! “They need to leave before our mothers come h..” 

“Kids were back and we have groceries” the two adult females called.

Jack and Jim both groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry I am a bit behind. Holidays and Family I am sure you guys can understand. Anyway sorry this took so long to do. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
